Investigate the effect of the monoamine oxidase inhibitor phenelzine for at least 5 weeks in paients with posttraumatic stress disorder. Assess its effects on polygraphic sleep measure, the sleep EEG (power spectral analysis PSA), mood, memory, dream recall and content of dreams.